


A Lieutenant's View

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, K. Janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More musings from a lieutenant, seven years after Voyager's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lieutenant's View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voyager and her recognizable characters are not mine, everyone else is.
> 
> A/N: Lets just blame KM for this one too and hope these bunnies leave me alone for a while. Not really a sequel to _An Ensign's View_ and it's not necessary to read it first but they both contain the same OC.
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A Lieutenant's View**

By Gates Hepburn

The transport station seemed further away than I had remembered, but in hindsight it was probably just the leisurely pace at which my comrade and I walked as we made up for lost years of idle chitchat. We were both on leave for the week and had met up for dinner, it was the first time we had seen each other since our academy days.

We hardly noticed the crowd of people until we could scarcely get past them on the street as we were so busy catching up. They lined up in droves around the auditorium, even across the street and stretching down the block. A Starfleet hover car was parked, waiting just beyond the barricaded crowd. Some in the crowd sported holo-imagers, others, held paraphernalia awaiting autograph. The location and the content clicked in my mind back to a bulletin I had remembered receiving from HQ about a conference to be given by one of Voyager's former crewmember's on their latest project.

We decided to join the crowd for a bit, mostly curious to see the reaction when the doors finally opened and the speaker made their exit.

From where we stood we could barely make out the door until it was opened, but we could hear the subtle applause as someone exited, obviously not who the crowd was waiting for. We weren't sure who it was until the crowd parted enough to let the petite woman through. I recognized her instantly even though she was dressed as a civilian and not the highly distinguished admiral I had come to greatly admire over the years since she had brought her crew home.

Her hair was a little lighter and a little longer than it had been the last time I had seen her, but she was still as beautiful as ever and if possible, more so. She seemed so relaxed and if I wasn't mistaken, proud. She stopped a few feet away from us with a nod of acknowledgement and a crooked smile, before turning back to watch the crowd just as we were. Although now my attention was more drawn to watching her watch them.

The door opened again and the crowd went wild and the flash of holo-imagers filled the night sky, but they were nowhere near as bright or as brilliant as the smile that lit up the Admiral's face as she watched her former crewmate's reception.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed mine as I watched her. She was indeed proud.

We watched as the hover car sped off and the crowd began to dissipate. We turned ourselves and were again headed toward the public transport surprised to be accompanied by the Admiral, who again acknowledged us with a smile.

With her celebrity I would have thought she could have requested a private transport or hover car, but there she was in step with us as we made our way. Seven years lost and seven years found and she was still just an ordinary person on her way home. I was honored that she chose to share part of the journey with us.

We all parted company as we sought different transports and even with no words exchanged between us I think she had known or could sense what the action of merely walking with us had meant.

I went home, happy to have had such a wonderful start to my shore leave and another memorable encounter with the Admiral.

The End


End file.
